Bond between girls
by aonalion
Summary: Growing tired of their constant battle over Judai, Asuka and Rei turned to each other instead, and found something new. Asuka X Rei, yuri


**A/N:** I can't believe I wrote yuri .w.

It's not that I got tired of the yaoi/shounen-ai, it's just that... I'm kind of feeling that I'm neglecting the women of GX. (Even though I have to admit I don't really like either of them.) But I really don't feel like pairing them up with one of the guys. So there was only one option left ;)

* * *

Asuka looked down at the younger girl and couldn't help but smile. She had fallen asleep, her arms tightly wrapped around Asuka waist, and her face burrowed in the older duelist's chest. Asuka smiled embarrassedly but gently stroked her hair, listening to her mumble about Duel Monsters in her sleep.

_Rei_.

This was all so new, odd, and really _really_ unexpected.

Both of them had been trying to get close to Judai, win his friendship and _more_ than that. But Judai didn't look their way, actually; he didn't look anyone's way. Lately, he'd been so cold and distant, impossible to talk to and he barely ever even showed up for class. The whole adventure in the other dimension had changed him, and hardly for the better. It had made him grow up, and for anyone but Judai, that probably would've been a good thing.

Both of them had grown tired of their fruitless attempts at trying to break through to Judai.

Both of them had turned to each other instead, and found something new.

Surprisingly, it had been Rei who'd made the first move, while Asuka had been too frightened by her feelings to do anything. Asuka had tried to deny it, and desperately continued trying to persuade Judai.

When Judai walked away from her for the umpteenth time, ignoring her attempts to speak to him, Rei had come up to Asuka and wondered if the older girl was okay. Asuka had said that yes, she was. Rei had asked if she _truly_ were okay. Asuka had said no.

And then the younger duelist had held her while she cried, over her unreturned love for Judai, and over her new feelings for Rei. But Rei had patiently waited for Asuka to sort herself out, and then she'd simply been there when the older girl sought out to her.

Rei stirred in her sleep and then slowly opened her eyes. She was greeted by Asuka smiling down towards her, and Rei pulled herself up enough to be able to bring their lips together. Asuka closed her eyes and melted at the tenderness the younger girl constantly displayed.

This was so different from anything she'd ever experienced before.

Because, yes, she'd been with boys plenty of times before she met Judai, and after too for that matter. She wasn't sure how Judai would've behaved, but the other boys she'd dated had been superficial and tactless, only interested in her body and appearance and the fact that she was the best female duelist on the school. It was seen as an achievement to date her; if a guy dated her they were surely a better duelist than her too.

Girls were so different from boys in so many ways. Girls were soft, smooth, with long silky hair and wonderful shapes. They were much more sensitive and delicate, interested in you humor and personality and intelligence. Rei could be surprisingly smart and witty when she wasn't swooning over Judai all the time. Asuka had told this to Rei, and Rei had immediately commented that Asuka was the exact same way.

But Asuka had laughed it away, knowing it was true but not caring anymore.

When the word got out they were dating, people hadn't exactly been surprised about Rei. Somehow, they'd always known, or at least that's what they said. Then again, she was pretty tomboyish and she _had_ dressed up as a boy back when Judai was in his first year.

Asuka was a different matter, however. She had always been interested in boys, and boys had always been interested in her. She had to admit she'd be lying if she said there hadn't been girls who flirted with her too, but she never paid attention to them. It wasn't that she was homophobic or anything, girls had just never interested her. But when the boys disappointed her time after time, and made her cry again and again… there wasn't much else to do.

This was true love, and much better than anything she'd ever experienced before.

Rei's finger's trailed down Asuka's stomach which sent shivers through her body, and Rei smiled. She knew exactly what to do to make the older duelist feel good. It must be something special girls shared, the simple fact that they were the same gender made it easier for them to understand each other.

But Rei didn't have time to think about that now. She was far too busy slowly tracing circles on Asuka's bare abdomen, all while she gently kissed her, sliding her tongue over the older girl's lips, and smiling.


End file.
